In a portable terminal device that is an example of a background art, a gesture such as an operation performing a double-tap is registered for each operation scene. Then, if a gesture corresponding to an operation scene is performed to a touch panel when an operation of the touch panel is halted, the touch panel returns to a normal state from a halt state.